


Take a sad song and make it better

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Married af, but it also has alil fluff in it, like super super angsty, this is just one big fanfic of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Sammy, I know you’re there’ a voice rang behind him, taunting him. ‘c’mon Sam, I thought we had fun together, just you and I, me and you’ Sam could practically hear the pout in the words.</p>
<p>Sam hurriedly scrawled backwards into the corner of the room, he took deep breathes and balled his fists into his eyes closing them tightly, blocking out the hooks and the blood and the menacing figure lurking towards him</p>
<p>~ Gabriel contracts a type of flu, could it have happened at a worse possible time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a sad song and make it better

‘Sammy, I know you’re there’ a voice rang behind him, taunting him. ‘c’mon Sam, I thought we had fun together, just you and I, me and you’ Sam could practically hear the pout in the words.

Sam hurriedly scrawled backwards into the corner of the room, he took deep breathes and balled his fists into his eyes closing them tightly, blocking out the hooks and the blood and the menacing figure lurking towards him.  
‘aww Sam, didn’t you know? You can’t block out a dream’  
Still eyes squeezed tight he tried to ignore the cold touch on his cheek, how it seemed to cut deep into his skin. To the left of him he heard a whimpering  
‘Adam?’ he whispered  
‘Adam’s long gone. But hey, you’ve got little old me’

But still the whimpering continued, Sam didn’t want to see what was happening, he couldn’t see what was happening, because if he did then the dream would be real. There’d be no blocking him out whether it was through dreams or visions.   
But he had to, he had to open his eyes for the sake of the poor tortured soul trapped with him, a few sharp breathes and the flung open his eyes, finding himself on a king-sized bed in a bunker alone? but the whimpering was still going on, that couldn’t be right.  
That was when he also heard the muttering, the bathroom door was still slightly open but he could hear the panic in the voice. He opened the door and fanned his hands out in front of him while squinting, not used to the bright light. His husband..His Gabriel was staring at himself in the mirror, panic in his eyes while using the sink as support. Sam came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and put his chin on gabe’s head while giving him a soft, comforting smile. Tears were leaking out of Gabriel’s eyes and he let go of the sink and starting scratching and grabbing on to his arms, as if Sam was the only thing keeping him from keeling over. Sam winced but pretended as if nothing happened, right now Gabriel was his priority.

‘Sam, something’s wrong, I don’t know what’s happening to me, but it’s wrong Sam! My wings, they’re’ but before Gabriel could finish his sentence he doubled over, clutching his stomach and screaming, the tears that were threatening to leak out of his eyes, falling. Light bulbs burst and the window on the door shattered. He dropped Gabriel and flung his body over his, protecting Gabriel.

He raised his head, shaking off shards of glass from his hair. He may have got a few cuts on his arms, legs and back, but at least his husband was safe. He winced as he stood up but ignored it, instead carrying Gabriel from the bathroom to their bed.   
Sam swore under his breath, Gabriel was still muttering about something being wrong and his wings. Sam could see him becoming more and more agitated and more scared so he did the first thing that he could think off to try and calm him down.  
He leaned on one elbow, propping himself up and smoothed down Gabriel hair so that it was out of his face and sang softly under his breath

‘Hey Jude, don’t make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better.

Gabriel instantly fell asleep, burrowing himself in a comfortable spot in Sam’s arms, refusing him an escape from the angelic cage made out of arms.  
Sam sat there, a sad smile on his face as he twisted his wedding ring, it was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen, it was coloured to be just like his eyes were at the given moment he was wearing it, right now it was a dark hazel colour, swirling around the ring, as if it were a tempest. He didn’t sleep until 4:30 and when he did it was for half an hour of being tortured in his mind, images of himself and this time Gabriel being stuck in the cage with him.

~~ 7am~~

Dean was half-walking, half-jumping down the stairs whistling under his breath. His robe circled his legs as he made himself a cup of coffee, all the while still whistling. He turned around and his baby brother was sitting in a chair…alone…at 7...wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.  
He placed his mug on the table before grinning and saying  
‘Sammy, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again – clippers!’ Dean raised his hands in mock surrender as Sam slowly lifted his head to glare at him from his slouched position.  
‘Anyway, I’ve gotta go to Wyoming, Cas called and he said that there’s a werewolf problem. Apparently we’re the only two hunters in the USA now’ Dean then paused before grinning his Cheshire smile and slyly said  
‘oh, but there’s a little salt and burning that needs to be done in Illinois, so if you want you can take your husband and have a little ‘you time’, know-what-I’m-saying?’   
‘Good-bye Dean’ Sam said firmly, yet he couldn’t hide his smile from his idiotic brother

As Dean took his mug and got ready for his hunt in Wyoming he shouted back at him  
‘Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do kids!’

Resisting the urge to throw something soft at dean’s head, Sam remained in his seat waiting.  
It wasn’t until nearly an hour later when Gabriel entered the room wrapped up in a blanket, Sam smiled at how adorable his husband looked despite the trouble that happened to him yesterday. Gabriel was yawning, since he was dwarfed by the blanket he looked like a small child. It wasn’t until Sam focussed on his red-rimmed eyes and stubble that he frowned. Angels never age, never get stubble…unless.

‘wait a second, you’re an angel, you shouldn’t be this tired, or be growing a beard’  
‘well I think it rather suits me actually’  
‘I’m serious Gabe…you, you haven’t fallen from grace have you?’  
Gabriel went quiet, at this Sam stood up and strode over to Gabriel in a few easy steps, ignoring the way his body screamed at him as he aggravated his injuries from yesterday.   
Gabriel looked at him for a few seconds before a soothing ‘I’m perfectly fine kiddo, look! Nothing to worry about’ came out  
But Sam hadn’t been married to Gabriel and dating for 2 years without noticing and filing away particular habits of him. Like the way his eyes glinted when he was happy, the way he couldn’t contain his smiles whenever he was pranking Sam. He knew all these and more, that was how he knew that the overly calm manner was a mask. Gabriel was terrified and because of this, Sam was terrified.

He tilted Gabriel’s chin so that he was looking into Sams eyes instead of his shoulder  
‘Hey’ he whispered while smiling softly ‘c’mon let’s go out, just us two. We haven’t done that in a while. We could go to the beach and pretend that we’re on a date. Hey hey look at me, you’ve always wanted to go to the beach right? Well let’s go today, there’s nothing stopping us.  
Salt and burn case put into the back of his mind, Sam put Gabriel as his priority.  
Gabriel nodded, before smirking.

‘Well then, I get to pack the bags’  
That was three days ago. Since then there were lovers spats~  
‘See Sam, I told you we should’ve gone left’  
‘Hey I followed the exact directions that you told me, you must have said one of them wrong’  
‘Listen whey don’t why just head back and make the route again’  
‘This is stupid, why can’t you just zap us there?’  
No one spoke  
‘Oh god, I completely forgot Gabe, I’m so sorry!’  
‘it’s fine’ Gabriel muttered.

Fortunately Sam made up for it that night. Unfortunately, it was going well until Gabriel burst all the windows and light bulbs in the whole motel after Sam was a bit too rough with him.

They also had their moments where they fell in love with each other again.  
It was the simple things that made them love each other   
Gabriel’s being when Sam bought him another ice cream after his fell. When Sam’s hair got into his mouth after a kiss and he had to splutter it out. When Sam got over excited when a couple of dogs were walking along the beach.  
Sam’s were when Gabriel tried to sneakily eat some of Sam’s ice cream when he thought Sam wasn’t looking. When Gabriel lifted his arms up and got over powered by a wave, drenching him, yet still laughing. Gabriel acting like an actual 5 year old when they drove past the sweet shop. When Gabriel had a peaceful look on his face when he fell asleep on the journey and rested his head on Sams lap.

After those three days Sam had guiltily approached Gabriel mentioning the hunt that he had forgotten

‘Alright you stay here, I’ll probably be back in a couple of days’  
‘hey that’s not fair, why do you get to go but I don’t?’  
‘because 1. I’m a trained hunter and you’re not and 2. You’re tiny’  
‘excuse you Sam, I am a fearsome warrior of heaven…Anyway, I really think that Dean would want to know your excuse of why you’re hunting alone, especially with the darkness around’  
‘…you wouldn’t’  
‘try me’  
‘you’re a dick, I don’t know why I married you’  
‘err hello, cos you love me’  
‘uh huh, well c’mon then pack your bags if you’re coming’  
‘So do you know what your problem is?’ Sam asked, quickly glancing to Gabe to gauge his reaction  
He rubbed his jaw, as if contemplating what he was going to say  
‘well it’s sorta like a flu I guess. Think of it this way, you have your chickenpox right? Well we have our own thing. Except that when you’re a specific age, when you turn 5000, that this hits you. Unfortunately, I wasn’t in heaven at that time because of my dear brothers Luci and Michael... but I don’t know why it didn’t hit me until yesterday’  
The car remained quiet for what felt like an hour but could have only been a minute at most before Sam blurted out  
‘how long does this last then?’  
‘Eh, it ranges, from a few months to a few years’  
Sam swerved to avoid nearly hitting the tree.  
‘you’re tell me that this thing might stay with you for a few years. How are you so calm about this?!’  
‘a few years to you seems like a second to us samshine’  
‘ok fine, not that I like this but what are the symptoms?’  
‘never said you did samshine, but it’s the standard, feathers falling out of our wings, that’s a painful one. Fluctuations in our power is very common, one day we can use our angel mojo, the next it’s gone.’  
‘what about pain?’ Sam looked pointedly at him  
‘Eh pain, not so much, that’s kinda extreme cases’.  
‘that’s great! Fantastic!’ Sam seemed borderline hysterical as Gabriel mentioned that the pain was rare.  
They remained in the car for a half an hour – silent until they reached the house.  
‘Ok, simple salt and burn, you know what to do?’ Sam asked while he got the iron and salt out of his bag, still a bit nervous.  
‘yeah yeah, I distract the spirit, you burn the bones then we all live happily ever after’  
‘No, I will distract the spirit and you will burn the bones, I don’t care Gabe, it’s too dangerous for you. You told me that you would be having pains, that you’re power would fluctuate, so deal with it’

Gabriel snatched the shovel out of Sam’s hands muttering about over-protective moose’s and how they should just stick their heads in the ground and let angels to what they want.  
That was 15 minutes ago. Gabriel felt his skin boiling, his hands were shaking as he shoveled the dirt away. Behind him he could hear crashes going on, Sam was probably being flung around by the stupid spirit.

With renewed energy Gabriel started moving faster, ignoring the sweat pouring off his forehead. But he couldn’t hear any noise behind him, that either meant that the spirit decided to disappear for a bit or that Sam was… Finally, the bones were found, he quickly lit the match and threw it on to top of the bones not checking behind him to see if they properly burned or not. 

He sprinted to the house, it was placed on the far end of a field, it seemed around 50 years old yet, the white paint was peeling off and pieces were missing. Ignoring the way his lungs seemed to burn or the sweat seeping through his clothes he found himself in the hallway screaming out Sams name  
‘SAM! Where are you?! C’MON SAM ANSWER ME’ he was turning hysterical, hands in his hair, quickly turning around yet not moving from his spot in the hallway.  
A weak ‘Gabe?’ came from the room in front of him. Gabriel ran to the room in 3 easy steps and flung the door open. Sam was lying on the ground, surrounded by knives, blood pooling underneath him.

Of course he had to fight the spirit in the damned kitchen.   
He crouched next to Sam and lifted his head so that it was lying on his lap.

‘hey Sammy’ Gabe shakily said, tears leaking out of his eyes  
‘heya, Gabe’, Sam then started coughing, blood coming out of the corner of the mouth  
‘I’m dying aren’t I’ he seemed resigned as if he already accepted his fate  
‘NO, no you aren’t, don’t say that, don’t say that to me’  
‘it’s alright...hey, don’t cry’  
‘but you’re leaving me Sammy, we were supposed to be together, just you and I taking on the world and all the evil that comes with it’  
‘you’ve got Dean and Cas now’ Sam lifted his hand, stroking Gabriel’s cheek  
‘I’m glad that, if I die, it’s with you. I love you Gabe’  
‘I love you too Sam, but please if you really loved me, don’t leave me.’  
As if Sam could sense that his time was finishing he seemed to hurriedly say all his goodbyes  
‘listen to me Gabe, you’re gonna be alone, and I know you, so please go with Dean and Cas, stay with them, you can’t be alone,  
‘you are not saying goodbye, I’m not letting you Sam. Damn it, if I had my powers I could help you’  
‘you don’t feel guilty, it’s not your fault. Promise me that. I wish that we could have spent more time together. Take my ring’ Sam clumsily removed the ring from his finger colours flashing from hazel to green and put it in Gabriel’s palm, gently closing his fingers over it.  
He closed his eyes and smiled  
‘I love you so so much Gabe, remember that ok? And remember to kill those monsters for me, always keep fighting for me ok Gabe?’  
Gabriel couldn’t do anything besides open and close his mouth while tears fell from his eyes non-stop. He let his forehead rest on Sams so that the last thing they saw of each other was their eyes. Sam’s beautiful eyes that he was mesmerised by, the eyes that he fashioned his wedding ring by. The eyes that he would never see again. Fresh tears cascaded down his face as he thought of all the years that he would have to spend without Sam, every living moment that he would spend without making his Sam smile, laugh. The way his eyes would crinkles and shine whenever he made a bad joke.

‘I love you too Sammy, so so much, don’t leave me…please don’t leave me’  
It was those words that lulled Sam to sleep, that rose Samuel Winchester to heaven where his little pocket of paradise consisted of him and his husband  
Gabriel screamed, eyes burning red and soul breaking he screamed with every fibre of his being, burning down trees and living beings within a kilometer of his space, crashing down the building on top of them, but he couldn’t care less because his pocket of happiness was gone…forever  
They say that later that day officials came round to investigate yet all they found was a man hunched over a body holding a ring that was as grey and dark as death itself.  
They also say that when they tried to detain the man on suspicions of murder, yet instantly all the officers fell dead on the floor, their insides dissolved by acid.  
This man then later on carried that body to the car, drove stony-faced to the bunker where a brother and a friend were waiting. This same man then stayed in his room wasting away while the brother mourned and howled and drunk the night away.

No one saw this man again, until he returned to heaven. But they say that he is the most ruthless warrior of heaven, spurred on by the loss of his lover

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, so first fanfic.. SUPER SUPER scared at what you guys think but hopefully it isnt that bad??  
> *fingers crossed*  
> please tell me what you guys think <3  
> oh and if you want to, come talk to me about it on tumblr @secret-warlock  
> (also you can send in any prompts and i'll have it up by a week or two)  
> LOVE YOU GUYS!!


End file.
